


revenge

by Jcbkinney



Category: milos - Fandom
Genre: Angry Kissing, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Good Friends, Hatred, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Love and Lust, Male-Female Friendship, Revenge, asshole milos, bad boy, based on yoongi, good girl, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcbkinney/pseuds/Jcbkinney
Summary: you are desperately in love with your asshole loft mate who is constantly mean to you. well, things escalate from there.





	revenge

**Author's Note:**

> likes and comments are appreciated. following chapter coming soon

You froze in place and felt your heart clench the moment he came in. you can’t help but remember how his fingers would make you feel just by brushing against your skin ever so slightly. What a selfish man he was… very selfish. For a year and still he couldn’t see how you really feel about him… how you’d wait for him every day to come home just to see him for five minutes before he darts to his room to relax. And oh did these five minutes make you happy… he never noticed how you’d prepare his food before he left for work early in the morning because you were too scared that he’d get hungry. Most of the time, he would eye it on the table, leave it there and go to work… but you still got up every day to prepare it. He never noticed how hungry you were for anything from him; as small as a stare… you craved his attention like an abandoned baby. You weren’t his lover or anyone in particular to him; you were just the girl that lived with him and three other people in this shared loft.  
You moved in about a year and half ago. You came in unsecure and vulnerable. Alone in a new country, desperate for some money to live. You worked in a recording company. Paid your dorm fee and slowly watched as he melted into your skin and became a bigger part of you. What a selfish man he was… very selfish. How can a man so cold make you feel so warm?  
You were so proud… you would wait for all of your loft members to come home from work and you would prepare food for all of them. You were so scared that he’d see you vulnerable and needy. You were as mean as he was… you were as selfish as he was… and when he touched you by mistake, you often cringed and shrugged. Even when he joked about you having feelings for him, you said you had a boyfriend. Drowning in a sea of love and lust. You found yourself kissing the lips of a man only wishing it was another… you were too proud to admit to him…  
He was so mean… so selfish… so harsh. “If she’s cooking, am not going to eat”, “is she coming with us?”, “why don’t you go to that stupid boyfriend of yours? “. You can’t help but feel a small tingly feeling in your stomach at his rude comments about your boyfriend; it made you believe that maybe he was ‘jealous?’ But why was he so mean all the time? It hurt. Every time he would say something, it would sting right in the middle and you’d start chocking on your tears. But he will never see you cry. You wouldn’t allow it.  
Months passed and you took in all he had. It was obvious now, how jealous he would get if you mentioned your boyfriend. How eager he is to know where you were going and when you were coming back? He was still mean to you and you loved being mean to him. You loved making him angry, you loved how frustrated he would get if you didn’t tell him where you were going, and you loved how he would still act proud and mean towards you. The cruel words he uttered were only to you; so hurtful but still… you felt something soft underneath his hard skin…  
More months went by and you were getting more and more frustrated. He was possessive like he owned you… but he didn’t. He was protective like he loved you… but he didn’t. He was so mean… so selfish… so fucking hard to understand. You wanted him to be yours. Why does he act too close if in reality he’s too far? You spent more nights thinking than sleeping and you were slowly losing your senses… it has been more than a year… you felt sick and weird. You constantly needed fresh air…  
You entered the loft from work on a Monday afternoon only to find him alone at home, in the kitchen which was weird because first he sucks at everything in life especially cooking and second, because he usually finished worked an hour after you. You said hi but he ignored you as usual. So you decided to come up and look at what he was cooking… he cooked nothing ( surprise surprise ) however, there was a huge bag of Chinese food delivery and he was scooping the ready-made food into plates. You couldn’t help but giggle at how hard he was trying. You assumed that some of his family members were coming to visit him. You decided to let him be and you headed to your room to take a small nap.  
Twenty minutes into your sleep, you woke up to a faded noise coming from outside the room. You got up and decided to check in considering that the loft friends couldn’t have come back from work already. You headed to the living room and peeped to see who was there. You managed to see him. On the floor with a plate of noodles and eggrolls in one hand and a chopstick in the other. It was the first time that you have seen him smile this wide or laughs this loud and you felt your stomach fill with butterflies and your heart fill with roses at the site of him so happy. A smile grew on your face and you decided to approach him. The moment you got closer, you could see there is a young lady beside him. She was so beautiful. The lady noticed you the moment you came in as she sat in a position facing him. She smiled at you and greeted you then looked at him and asked him who you were. She was very sweet. You came closer so now you were standing right close to him. By the time you reached , he had already titled his head and eyed you up and down before Turing his gaze back to the women and loudly saying “ oh… she is nobody” … she looked at you, her expressions completely different and you left as if she felt sorry for you. You were so embarrassed and you felt the tears start to form in your eyes. At that moment, you immediately turned around and went back to your room… you began to cry quietly on your bed. You spent about an hour in your room before you felt suffocated again and that you needed some fresh air… by that time, the loft mates had already arrived, the lady left and he was already in his room napping… the loft was completely quite… you exited your room slowly and headed to write a note on the kitchen door saying “ don’t wait for me, I won’t be coming for dinner tonight, am going to be late” and you stuck it on the kitchen door before heading out in rush.  
You stood there for more than five minutes under the building… thinking ‘were should I go?’. You couldn’t think of anywhere… you just wanted to walk and walk and see where your feet would land. You walked for almost an hour before you got bored and decided to call a friend so you could hang out. Your searched your pockets only to realize that you felt you phone at home. at the moment you looked in front of you and you saw a church… you have never entered this particular one before and at that moment, something in your gut told you to sit in the shield of god and so you do… it wasn’t empty but it wasn’t filled either. you sat there staring at the statue of Jesus… mindfully speaking to god; asking him why you’re going through this? Why did your parents abandon you and stop calling? Why out of all the men in the world, you loved him?  
Slowly an old man taps your shoulder and you jolt upwards and looked at him completely flushed. He quietly says “dear you need to go home… your parents would be worried”. You looked at your watch only to realize that you had fallen into deep sleep but you didn’t care. You were hurt.  
You exited the church and decided to continue walking… it was slowly approaching midnight and you decide to eat and head to the beach. You sat the at the sea shore and couldn’t help but recall some memories from your childhood… you hated the sea… you feared what you couldn’t see clearly and what lays under the surface of the sea will forever stay a mystery…  
You couldn’t help but wonder who that lady was and how happy he was with her. ‘Maybe she was his girlfriend’ you said to yourself. Every time you decide to get up and head home. You change your mind and sit a while longer; eventually watching the sunrise for the first time in your life. it looked beautiful…  
You unlock the door at about 5:30 Am and slowly stepped into the house … only to stomp back into a figure’s chest … before you could turn to see, you couldn’t help but feel how warm and hard that chest felt. As you turn around, you realize that it was him; glaring right into your eyes. So angry… you have never seen him like that… you can’t help but feel scared as you didn’t dare break eye contact. “Where the fuck have you been?” he shouted and stepped closer to you. You jump in surprise at how high and strong his voice was. You didn’t say a word. No one has ever screamed at you like that before and you could feel the tears pool in your eyes at the sight of him so close and so angry. Your heart felt weird and you wanted to push him away from you but you couldn’t. You loved how close he was to you; the closest he had ever been. “Why the fuck aren’t you answering your damn phone” he shouted again and this time louder. You jump again and dug your back into the wall beside the door; trying to get as far away from him as possible but he kept coming closer. He starred at you so hard as your tears threatened to fall and you immediately turn your gaze to the left. You let out a loud and suffocated groan as he quickly grabbed your jaw with his full hand, thumb pressing into your right cheek and You scrunched your face at the pain he was causing. He leaned his head dangerously close to yours, your lips only an inch apart and said “you think this is a fucking joke?” quietly and in a husky voice. You didn’t dare say a word as you starred deep into his angry eyes. All of a sudden one of your loft mates ran out of his room at the sudden shouting he heard. “What the fuck is happening?”. You immediately broke from his grasp and looked at George but you didn’t dare move away. He pulled your jaw in his hand again but this time you held his wrist as he squeezed your jaw in his hand and screamed again at you.  
“ANSWER!”  
Your eyes shut and tears fell into your cheeks at once and George ran to push him away from you. By that time, the other two members were already out of their rooms and staring down at you guys in horror.  
“I said fucking answer!” He pushed George away but George caught him back again against the other wall opposite you.  
“It’s none of your fucking business!” you spat at him. You could feel his eyes burning the skin on your face as he glared at you “since when do you care so much huh? You’re a selfish motherfucker. Die! Who are you to shout at me? Who are you to touch me like that? Why do you care so much? Why?” you screamed as your tears fell on to your cheeks over and over again. The tension in the room grew so tense but you couldn’t stop screaming. You were suffocated. You were hurt. You wanted to slap him and hit his chest over and over until you felt tired but you couldn’t. You only continued to scream and scream.  
“I don’t owe you any explanation! You don’t deserve one. You treat me so bad. I fucking hate you! I hate you so much! Why do you toy with my feelings like that?”  
He only starred at you now as you notice that your roles now switched and he was the one who was silent. You decided to follow his footsteps and scream “ANSWER!” at him. The moment you said it. “Because you’re mine!” he snapped at you and you froze. Your blood felt thick and heavy. A flush of anger took over your body at the thought of how he toyed with your heart like that. He was mean, selfish and ignorant. You’re not his! You never where!  
You dodged the door so hard that it flew crashing into the wall and bounced back. Furious, mad, upset. “I will not stay here any longer” you spat to yourself as you picked up a bunch of clothing from your closet and shoved them in an old brown bag that you bought on sale once. He pushed George away and sprung after you into the room and your loft friends followed worriedly after seeing you in that state. He came close to you and pushed the clothes out of your hand and threw them back into the closet. “You’re not going anywhere” he screamed at you and it only made you angrier. You place both your hands to his chest and push him away forcefully and you went back to grabbing your clothes. He stayed silent for 30 seconds before he quietly said” you were at his place weren’t you?” You froze and glared at him. Suddenly his voice was loud and sharp again. “You were with him weren’t you? In his bed! You fucking bitch!”  
“Stop it man, she broke up with him weeks ago” George spat at him. Your eyes shot open as you heard what he said. Your blood boiling with rage as you slapped him across the face. The sound of a clap sounded the entire loft and his head tilted to the right. You slowly walked back to zip up your bag. You looked around and met his glare again. His eyes were filled with rage and he was panting so hard; he looked like he was going to eat you up. The moment he snapped out of it. He started to come closer to you and you left your stomach turn. You were scared… so scared. George didn’t let him come any closer. He pushed him back against the wall. He was going insane and you feared for your life at the sight of his eyes throwing daggers at you.  
You held your bag and your purse and eyed him up and down; your eyes filled with tears. You couldn’t help but still admire how beautiful he was. How his skin was glowing, how his eyes were dark and sparkly and how his lips were so red and fluffy. His lips looked so soft. You starred at his lips as you felt your head spinning. You wanted him so bad. Was it over? Can you just apologize? Maybe he’d forgive you and you’d have a chance with him? You pitied yourself as these questions popped in your head. But you knew it was over now and you have lost him…  
Still starring at his lips, you felt your feet moving towards him. George slowly moved away leaving him in place. You inched forward and forward until he was close. Your gaze shifted to his eyes now and it felt as if your heart was going to stop. He didn’t move his body or his eyes off yours. You inched forward again so your bodies were about to touch. You starred at his lips and back again to his eyes as you felt your body completely lean into his frame. Your body completely pressed again his. Your hands firmly holding onto his shirt as your lips moved agonizingly slow to press again his. You could see his eyes wide open before you closed yours. You kissed him so slowly and you felt how weak his body became. The wall behind was probably the only thing supporting his height. Your hands shifted to both his cheeks and you press against his lips even more. The room was so silent and if you listened carefully, you’d hear his heart beating. You slowly pulled away from him. Your gaze went directly to the floor, not daring to look into his eyes. You shifted off him and started walking towards the door with your brown suitcase Leaving three men and a women to stare at each other in shock. He starred at the ceiling, his breath ragged.  
Your heart ached and you wanted him to stop you from leaving. You wanted him to hold you from the back flip you around and kiss you. He never did. He just starred at the ceiling as you reached the door and left for good.


End file.
